Au revoir, Charlie
by princessed
Summary: Oneshot. Un petit aperçu des derniers mois de la vie de Charlie attention, fic triste .


Synopsis : oneshot. Un petit aperçu des derniers mois de la vie de Charlie (attention, fic triste).

Disclaimer : Heroes ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que Charlie, Hiro ou n'importe lequel de ses personnages. Je ne tire pas un centime de cette fic alors pas de procès, s'il vous plait.

_Au revoir, Charlie_

Je n'ai pas versé une larme quand le médecin m'a annoncé le verdict, je veux dire le diagnostic. C'était tellement irréel, il me semblait que cela concernait une autre personne ou que j'allais me réveiller. _Charlene Andrews, vous allez mourir dans un an au plus tard. Je suis désolé…_ Je l'ai remercié poliment et je suis partie sans déranger personne.

Deux heures plus tard, j'ai éclaté en sanglots, toute seule dans ma chambre. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi cela m'arrivait à moi et pas à quelqu'un d'autre. J'avais seulement vingt-et-un ans, je n'avais pas encore vécu ! Il me restait encore tellement de choses à faire : me marier, avoir des enfants, faire le tour du monde… J'avais l'impression que le monde s'écroulait autour de moi.

Il m'a fallu plusieurs jours pour dépasser cette phase de tristesse. Je n'ai rien dit à ma tante pour ne pas la chagriner et pour la première fois, je me suis réjouie du fait que mes parents ne soient plus en vie : perdre une fille leur aurait causé du chagrin. Et en même temps, je désirais ardemment qu'ils soient là pour me tenir dans leurs bras. Je voulais avoir quelqu'un près de moi.

J'ai fait des projets. Même si j'étais destinée à ne jamais avoir d'enfants, je voulais quand même faire le tour du monde pour pouvoir réaliser au moins un de mes rêves. J'avais mis pas mal d'argent de côté, donc je pouvais me le permettre. J'ai consulté des programmes d'agences de voyages par Internet. Sidney, Moscou, Tokyo, Rome, Paris, Rio de Janeiro… Tout cela avait l'air tellement beau ! J'ai longtemps hésité, me demandant si j'aurais le temps de tout voir. Je m'imaginais mourant au cours d'une étape, laissant ma tante désemparée. Et plus ça allait, plus je me demandais comment j'allais pouvoir annoncer tout ça à mes proches, comment ils allaient réagir…

Pendant un moment, j'ai éprouvé de la colère à leur égard. Je leur en voulais d'être en bonne santé alors que moi, j'allais mourir, ou peut-être étais-je furieuse à cause des migraines qui devenaient trop fréquentes. J'ai ainsi été irascible pendant quelques semaines, et puis je me suis calmée. Je ne voulais pas leur laisser le souvenir d'une personne méchante ou agressive. J'ai résolu de prendre mes distances vis-à-vis d'eux, de ne pas me faire de nouveaux amis, pour ne pas chagriner davantage de personne quand je partirais. J'ai laissé entendre que je voulais m'isoler pour apprendre les langues étrangères et un ami m'a offert des méthodes. Le plus étrange, c'est que quand je m'isolais dedans, je me sentais beaucoup mieux. Je retenais tout et cela me faisait presque oublier que j'allais mourir. J'ai caché un rasoir sous mon lit pour pouvoir en finir tout de suite si jamais cela devenait trop pénible.

En mars, j'ai fêté mon vingt-deuxième anniversaire, feignant la joie et la sérénité pour que personne ne se doute que c'était peut-être le dernier. Je crois que c'est ce jour-là qu'Hiro est entré dans ma vie. J'ai tout de suite compris que c'était quelqu'un d'assez unique : un peu fou mais gentil et tellement attachant ! Je l'ai pris sous mon aile. Comme il n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent et qu'il ne connaissait personne, je l'ai aidé à trouver un logement et un petit boulot. Cela me faisait du bien de s'occuper de quelqu'un. Il était tellement naïf, enfantin et optimiste que cela me donnait l'impression de prendre soin d'un enfant. Un de ces enfants si charmants qui décident qu'ils vous aiment bien au premier regard…

Evidemment, j'ai tout de suite compris qu'il était un tout petit peu fou, ou mytho, ou les deux à la fois, mais cela ne me dérangeait pas du tout. Il me parlait du Japon, de sa grande sœur si sérieuse et de son croquemitaine de père, de son meilleur ami Ando et de son boulot ennuyeux, des spectacles de No et des mangas qu'il collectionnait. Je n'ai jamais su dans quelle mesure ce qu'il me racontait était vrai ou non. Un jour, il a eu l'air horrifié en me voyant préparer du thé en sachets et il m'a montré comment on faisait du vrai thé. Un autre, il m'a emmené au vidéo-club et m'a proposé de louer un Kurosawa. Le soir, quand on l'a regardé ensemble, j'ai eu une migraine mais je ne lui en ai pas parlé pour ne pas gâcher son plaisir : il se faisait une telle joie de regarder ce film avec moi ! C'est même cela qui m'a donné l'idée de demander un anti-douleurs plus puissant à mon médecin. A partir de là, je me suis sentie mieux.

J'ai jeté le rasoir que je cachais sous mon lit. S'il fallait qu'on me retrouve morte, je voulais qu'on me trouve belle, pas gisant dans une mare de sang. Et Hiro ne se le serait jamais pardonné si je m'étais suicidée, il aurait probablement pensé que c'était de sa faute. Je me sentais toujours bien quand il était là, et quand mon docteur m'a annoncé que l'aspect du caillot s'était légèrement aggravé, cela ne m'a pas autant effrayée que je l'aurais cru. Je me suis sentie bouleversée, et pas au sens positif, quand il a parlé « d'abréger mes souffrances s'il le fallait ». Mes souffrances ? Mon nouvel anti-douleur m'empêchait d'avoir mal à la tête et mon Hiro guérissait les souffrances que j'avais dans le cœur. C'était tout ce que je demandais.

J'ai même fini par avoir mal pour lui. Il tenait énormément à moi, c'était manifeste, et je pensais souvent que quand je m'en irais, il aurait le cœur brisé. Il répétait régulièrement que je devais absolument partir au Japon à une date précise, probablement pour que j'y assiste à un événement qui a beaucoup d'importance pour lui. Cela me touchait énormément. J'ai pensé à lui révéler mon secret mais j'avais peur. Peur qu'il me rejette, qu'il ne veuille plus fréquenter une mourante… Quand je pensais à cela, j'avais envie de pleurer.

Je lui ai dit la vérité. Et j'ai vu dans son regard qu'il tenait toujours autant à moi. Il semblait décontenancé, disait qu'il voulait me sauver la vie. Mais c'était ce qu'il avait fait en faisant de mes derniers mois un paradis. La nuit précédente, j'avais rêvé que nous habitions tous les deux au Japon, mariés, qu'on avait des enfants rayonnants de bonheur… C'était tellement beau que je souriais en me réveillant. Grâce à lui, j'étais heureuse, et c'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on puisse faire à quelqu'un. Je lui ai dit « Aishiteru », je t'aime, en souhaitant qu'il soit toujours heureux, même après mon départ. Peut-être qu'il m'a sauvé la vie, après tout. Peut-être que je survivrai dans un coin de son cœur.

Au revoir, Charlie…


End file.
